ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXIII - Silver Centurion
The Mark 33 (XXXIII), also known as the "Silver Centurion", is an Enhanced Energy Suit Upgrade`, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark 33 suit is primarily deep crimson red in color, with golden and silver highlights. It was designed for energy amplification and redirection, and thus has a distinctive body shape, being angular and polygonal. It's armor plating are not boxy and square like like it's predecessors but more sleek and triangular, giving it a sharp, crisp look. Technological Characteristics The Mark 33 was the final attempt to see if Tony's energy enhancement technology could be practically applied to an Iron Man suit. The suit used a directed energy reactor, focusing it's power and channeling it through to the suit's appendages and weapon systems, giving it enhanced speed, strength, and firepower. Because of the extra energy output, this armor also has a slight energy shield that passively improves it's durability. It's Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor was extensively modified to accept the strain and tension of the channeling of technology and as such is shaped much like the Mark VI's arc reactor, with a triangular shaped plating. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 33 is equipped with more powerful repulsors, but uses the standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 33 features a triangular Unibeam in it's chest piece, which uses the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. It's Unibeam is in a shape of a trapezoid-like triangle shaped piece, and is surrounded by another batch lf triangular plates that make up the whole part of the armor's chest piece. Vibranium Blade The armor also features a extendable Vibranium dagger that can be quickly activated from one of the armors gauntlets. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 33 made its first appearance along with other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich. Tony donned the Mark 33, '''and blasted two '''Extremis Soldiers. After locating Potts, he reached out, trying to grab Potts. Aldrich '''appeared from the ground and crushed the '''Mark 33's arc reactor plating, revealing the actual arc reactor in Tony's chest. After Aldrich started playing w/ the armor by pressing it w/ his lava fingers. He punched Tony, but Tony managed to chop his arm w/ the Vibranium dagger. Tony then abandons the Mark 33. '''It could have been destroyed due to Aldrich, or got self-destructed afterwards. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 33 is one of the many armors avaulable for use in the game. It is the last armor categorized under the Frost Charge special power section. * '''Score Multiplier: x7.0 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * This suit is based on a comic armor with the same name, although they have almost completely different designs, but they both have the triangular shoulderspikes and the color scheme is basically the same. * This suit has a triangular chest piece, but this does not stem from the fact that it uses a Vibranium core, as all suits from Mark 6 on, use a Vibranium core, despite the different shape of the chest pieces. Trivia * The Mark 33 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 24, 39, and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * The Mark 33 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 17, Mark 35, Mark 38, Mark 39 and Mark 40 armors. Gallery File:Photo(74).jpg|The Mark 33, also known as the Silver Centurion, an Enhanced Energy Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(110).JPG|The Mark 33 in full view. File:Photo(28).jpg|The Mark 33 in flight. vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 33' in Iron Man Three (2nd from left) External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience